


Dropping Hints

by Gingoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingoria/pseuds/Gingoria
Summary: Blending into the wall at a party she wants no part in, Annie finds a like minded soul





	Dropping Hints

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for the series and first Mikannie one-shot for Mikannie Week 17, Day 1 - Highschool AU - just a drabble piece I'll be building upon. Pretty G rated except for the F bomb. Italicized for inner thoughs

It started with a party.  It  **always** started at a party for Annie because her best friends were always partying and always trying to get her to hook up with whatever girls just happened to be in attendance.  Not that philosophy had worked well for her in the past, but that didn’t stop her boys from trying. The short blonde leaned against the wall, signature hoodie up and hands shoved into her pockets watching the rest of the party goers gathering around Reiner’s homemade beer pong table.  She caught the sly wink on her friends face and followed his gaze to where the front door had opened, allowing the three new students he had graciously invited, to step inside.  Two boys stood there looking lost, a tall brunette between them, face half hidden by a red scarf. 

Annie hadn’t really gotten a good look at the girl earlier that day, since she’d only shared one class with her (at least she thinks it’s only one class but since she skipped three of them she can’t be too sure).  Either way the girl was here now and Annie couldn’t help but stare at the flawless features and trim physique with an open curiosity.  She felt the tips of her ears burn when she noticed those storm colored eyes staring at her, an elegant brow lifted as if to ask if she liked what she saw.  She fixed her face with a bored expression and looked away back to the game being played.  Reiner and Bertolt were winning, which wasn’t unusual.  She watched as the two new boys joined the crowd, brows furrowing as she wondered what happened to the girl. 

Suddenly Annie felt the warmth of another at her side and turned to see that stormy gaze up close.  She felt her eyes widen slightly before schooling her features and turning away, letting the silence stretch between them.   When the girl didn’t say anything, Annie turned back to her and quirked an eyebrow.

“You’re the new girl.”

She didn’t phrase it as a question and she wasn’t surprised when the girl didn’t answer.  The silence wasn’t unwelcome but Annie, for once, found it unnerving.  Usually she was the quiet one, usually she let the other girls talk and she would decide when and what to say if and when she wanted to say anything at all.  She found herself watching the girl out of the corner of her eye, noting the possessive way she stared across the room at the two boys she’d arrived with.   Clearing her throat, the blonde turned towards the tall brunette and flashed a small smirk.

“So which one is your boyfriend?”

She watched as stoic features shifted slightly unto disbelief for a moment, a slight flush coloring pale cheeks.

“Neither,” came the curt response and Annie felt a chill go up her spine at the smokiness of the other girl’s voice.  She blinked, immediately caught off guard.  She felt something nudge her arm and looked down to see an out stretched hand.

“I’m Mikasa.”

_ Mikasa _ .  Annie rolled the name around in her head for a moment before reaching to take the girl’s hand, surprised again by the firm grip and by the warm that radiated up her arm from it.  She tightened her own and glanced up, momentarily dazed by the kaleidoscope of colors shifting in that grey gaze.   _ Fuck this girl was hot. _  That was the next thought Annie had as she slipped her fingers free of that firm grasp, fighting the sudden urge to find out everything there was to know about this girl.  She bit her lip to still the dozen questions piling up in the forefront of her mind and glanced back at the beer pong table.

“Did you want to play?”

The question was spoken quietly and Annie found herself glancing back at Mikasa as she shook her head.

“No, it’s not really my scene.”

There was another long pause and then, “What is your scene then?”

Annie raised an eyebrow at the question and wondered if it was just her imagination or if there had been an inflection of interest in that quiet voice.  She thought about the way her skin had tingled under the dark haired girl’s touch and the way that voice seemed to have a direct line to the heat between her thighs.  Flashing a coy grin up at Mikasa, Annie took a slight step closer and shrugged nonchalantly, “Not this.”

She watched as those full lips turned down slightly, surprised when a light grip closed over her upper arm and she felt warm breath tickle her ear.

“And which one is  **your** boyfriend?”

Annie felt heat coiling low in her stomach at the touch and the amused confidence in the smirk that curled those too pink lips.  She flushed slightly at the teasing inference in that low voice, ice blue eyes widening as Mikasa bent closer and felt smooth lips brushing against her ear, fingertips rubbing the cloth of her sleeve.

“Or is it girlfriend?”

Annie released a huff of annoyance and rolled her eyes, throwing Mikasa’s earlier statement back at her.

“Neither.”

Her cheek was met with a light chuckle and she found herself grinning back at the other girl, conversation coming easier between them until they are interrupted by one of the boys Mikasa came with, Armin she thinks his name is.

“Hey Mikasa, Eren says the party is breaking up and he’s ready to head back home.  Are you ok to drive?”

It’s in that instance Annie wishes she’d thought to get the brunette a drink or five, enough that she’d have to stay, but they’ve spent the entire night talking and flirting and Annie doesn’t want it to end.  She sees the hesitancy on Mikasa’s face for just a moment before all emotion is forced back behind that stoic mask and the dark haired girl gives the blonde boy a quick nod and watches as he walks off, presumably to find Eren.

“So… will I see you in class Annie?”

The blonde nods slowly, thinking that now she is going to have to stop skipping if it means spending time with this girl and she startles as a hand slips into her own leaving behind a small slip of paper.

“My cell… if you want to keep talking that is…”

Annie takes in the heavy lidded gaze and swallows slowly, wishing she were brave enough to follow through on what she is sure is an invitation for something more but her nerves get the best of her and she just nods, eyes darting over to where Reiner is starting unabashedly at her as he whispers to Bertolt.  When she looks again the trio are walking out and she wants to kick herself for not saying more but she catches that dark gaze as it glances her way and flushes at the small smile flashed her way before Mikasa disappears from sight.  She fingers the slip of paper in her pocket and starts to pull it out before she is accosted by Reiner who is draping his arm over her shoulders and asking when the first date is.  

She ignores his antics and shoves him off, escaping up the stairs to her room, cell phone instantly out as she opens the note Mikasa has slipped her.  A number is there along with Mikasa’s name, the “I” dotted with a heart and Annie both blushes and rolls her eyes as she plugs the contact into her phone.  She rolls to her side, glancing at the clock which tells her she will definitely not be getting enough sleep tonight but somehow she doesn’t mind and for the first time in a long time she is actually looking forward to class.


End file.
